1. Technical Field of the Invention
The present invention relates in general to the field of networked computing elements, and in particular, to efficient and partly autonomous distribution of software in order to load (e.g., install or upgrade) software onto the individual elements of the network.
2. Description of Related Art
Computer software is rapidly changing in today's computing environment. New programs are introduced and older programs are constantly improved. This leads to an ability, and often a requirement in order to remain competitive, to frequently load software onto a computing element. The software loading may include installation of new software and/or upgrading of existing software. Originally, an operator physically visited each computer to perform a software load.
When computers are networked, however, software may be loaded from a central computer over the network to individual computing elements. Computing equipment in network elements (NEs) of telecommunications networks are among those computers that benefit from remote loading of software. In fact, remote loading is considered a key factor for achieving better profitability when upgrading and updating an existing installed base of NEs. Operators of telecommunications networks benefit from remote software loading for, for example, their switches and base stations (BSs). One exemplary benefit is faster introduction of new features into existing networks, thus increasing the revenue of operators. Consequently, the providers of network equipment and upgrade services experience a concomitant increase of revenue.
When remote loading of software in switches, BSs, and other NEs is performed, large files with the relevant software information (e.g., upgrade information) are transferred from a remote site to each one of the NEs, which are often geographically distributed. The remote site uses data communication link(s) (either physical or logical) to each of the NEs. During an upgrade process, for example, files that contain software needed for the upgrade are distributed via the communication link(s) from a local file store (FS) at the remote site. The files may be distributed to multiple NEs, where the files may be stored in a local storage media (LSM) (e.g., an Input Output Group (IOG), which is a version of the Ericsson AXE input/output part).
The time for starting the distribution is specified as well as whether the distribution is to be accomplished sequentially or in parallel (i.e., using one or several physical connections). After the files have been transferred to the target NEs, the remote site sends commands (e.g., a Man-Machine Language (MML) command) to the relevant NEs instructing them to switch over to the new software. The remote site may include an Operations Support System (OSS) that contains support for the remote loading (e.g., support for effectuating file transfer and command handling).
While the above-described procedure may enable remote software file loading, it nevertheless suffers from a lack of robustness. For example, remote loading often entails transferring large amounts of data over low capacity links. Furthermore, all control of the remote loading is centralized to one managing station (e.g., the OSS) as well as the single link (or few links) between the centralized managing station (CMS) and the targeted NEs. Consequently, the CMS as well as its link(s) become of critical importance with respect to both transfer capacity and reliability during the loading process. If either is jeopardized due to, for example, physical or logical damage or capacity overloading, then the software distribution procedure is also jeopardized.